Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $-2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the quantity of $6$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-2x - 5) = \color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{6(-2x-5)}$ $6(-2x-5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-2x-5)+2$.